All You Wanted
by Riley Alicia
Summary: All he wanted was a friend, someone who cared. Songfic based on the song by Michelle Branch.


**Yes, yes, another songfic, I know, but I'm on a roll lately. I heard this song and I couldn't help myself, though I must say it turned out WAY different than I planned. I hope you like it! It's a tad bit AU, but _mostly_ HBP compliant.**

**All You Wanted**

****

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song. It is the property of Michelle Branch and whatever record company she is signed to. I also do not own Harry Potter. He and his world are property of JK Rowling. So there, now you can't sue me!_

"Get out of my way, Weaselett," he snapped, his voice cold as always. She glared at him as best as she could.

"I'm not in your way, ferret," she shot back. His eyes narrowed at the term. "You can go around." He pushed her aside with his elbow so that she fell back against the wall, banging her shoulder.

"Ugh, now I'll have to wash my arm," he said in disgust. "There's no telling what sort of _disease_ you may have from living in the rat-hole you call a house." Ginny tried to think of an insult, but his comment stung, and she felt tears burning the back of her eyelids. He smirked as he realized she was trying not to cry, then turned and walked away.

She leaned on the wall for support, blinking back her tears and rubbing her shoulder. Why did she have to be so sensitive? Why couldn't she be nonchalant like him? Other than anger, he never showed any emotion when she insulted him, and yet she stood here, crying like a baby.

**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything**

"I've got to stop being such a crybaby," she scolded herself. "From now on, I'm not going to let things get to me, especially that little ferret."

"Ginny, are you okay?" A familiarly annoying voice broke her thoughts. She furiously wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, Colin," she snapped, turning away so that she wouldn't see the hurt look she knew would appear on his face. "Just go away, you're bothering me."

**So I tried to be like you  
**

It was exhilarating, really, Ginny thought as she walked away. She'd never been mean before, and it was a nice change from always worrying about hurting everyone's feelings. She turned back and glimpsed Colin's offended expression. Rather than feeling guilty, as she usually would, she felt somewhat liberated. Was this how Malfoy felt?

**And I got swept away**

"Ginny, what on earth is the matter with you lately?" Hermione asked during dinner two days later. Ginny shrugged.

"Nothing's the matter," she said disdainfully. "Am I not allowed to eat my meal in silence? Or do I have to talk around my food like this loser?" She gestured at her brother, whose mouth dropped open to reveal his half-chewed stew. "Honestly, Ronald, that's disgusting." Harry was staring at her.

"Ginny, that was really uncalled for," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Shove off, Potter," she replied, grabbing her bag and leaving the table. She could feel them watching her, and it gave her a sense of pleasure to tell Harry off. After all, she deserved some retribution in that area.

She had just reached the doors when a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to face Harry. Her heart was pounding, but she refused to show it.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you? You- you sounded like Malfoy back there." Ginny smiled to herself.

"And? Maybe I'm tired of being walked all over," she shot back. "Maybe I'm tired of being all 'lovesick puppy' over you while you stand there and throw it back in my face with Cho, and whoever else." He gaped at her.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked softly. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Puh-lease. Don't flatter yourself that much, Potter. I couldn't care less anymore if you fancy me. Go find some other girl to fall all over 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'," she said nastily.

She turned and strode through the doors. To her ever-lasting disgust, Malfoy was waiting in the Entrance Hall for her. He clapped mockingly as she came near.

"I'm impressed, Weaselett," he said with a smirk. "I never thought you'd have the guts to tell Potter off." She just shook her head at him.

"Oh, Draco," she said, and she saw his eyebrows shoot up a tiny fraction of an inch. "Don't act like you taught me anything. You see, you make fun of people because you're jealous of what they have. I, on the other hand, am rude because I simply don't care anymore. That's the big difference between you and me; I'm indifferent, while you're just pathetic." Satisfied, she spun and headed up the stairs, leaving a shocked ferret-boy in her wake.

**I didn't know that it was so cold**

Ginny walked into her charms classroom and slid into a seat next to a couple of girls in her dorm. Both girls got up and switched to seats on the other side of the room. In fact, she realized when the class started, all the seats around her were empty.

She shrugged. Fine. If they didn't want to sit next to her, that was their problem. She didn't need any of them. She glanced toward the front of the room, where Colin was watching her with a pitying look. She felt a tiny twinge of guilt for the first time in a week. Colin had never been rude to her or taken advantage of her. Perhaps he at least didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Walking down to the Great Hall, she pondered this. At least, she knew, her brother and Hermione were there for her. Harry, she couldn't care less about.

She slid in the seat next to Hermione. The older girl gazed at her for a moment, then turned away to talk to Neville, who raised his eyebrows. Ginny cringed slightly, remembering how she'd called Neville a bumbling oaf the day before when he'd spilled his pumpkin juice on her at breakfast. The poor kid had burst into tears and fled the table, leaving his meal unfinished and his books lying under the bench.

Ginny ate her food moodily, stabbing it with her fork until it was practically puréed. She was almost finished when someone actually sat down next to her. Surprised, she looked up to see Harry. He said nothing, didn't even look at her, but as she prepared to leave, he reached down and squeezed her hand.

Shocked, she yanked it back, glaring at him. He still didn't look at her, and she got up quickly, grabbing her things and stomping away.

How could Draco live like this? People couldn't honestly still be his friend when he was this nasty. Thinking back, she realized she'd only ever seen him with Crabbe and Goyle, and of course they didn't have much choice for friends.

She slipped out of the doors and sat on the front step of the school, her chin in her hands. Being nice got her nowhere, but being mean was even worse. At least when she was nice, she had friends.

**And you needed someone  
to show you the way**

"What are you doing out here, alone?" A familiar, drawling voice interrupted her thoughts. She ignored him, and he sat down next to her. Sighing, she looked up.

"In case you hadn't noticed," she said wearily, "I'm always alone these days. I haven't got any friends anymore." He shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you Weaselett?" he asked quietly. "You can't have both. Either you've got a hardened heart, or you've got friends. Haven't _you_ ever noticed that _I_ don't have any friends? Oh, yeah, people are afraid of me, some might even respect me. But no one actually likes me." She stared at him.

"So why not be nice?" She asked. He shrugged. "Why not make friends?"

"Why bother? People only like me for my money, Ginny. They always have. Look at Pansy. She wouldn't think twice about me if my family wasn't rich and powerful." Ginny smiled sadly.

"I could be your friend," she suggested. He snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure your brother and Potter would love that," he replied. She shrugged.

"I'm sure they wouldn't care. They're not exactly feeling very well about me right now." Malfoy smiled, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the difference it made. She'd only ever seen him smirking before.

"They're going to care no matter what you do or say to them. That's what Potter does, you know? He cares. That's why he squeezed your hand earlier." She stared at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"I could see it under the table. One of the benefits of being all the way across the hall, you have a better angle."

"How wonderful," she remarked dryly, and he laughed.

"Potter is always going to care about you, especially after what you said the other day, about fancying him." Ginny laughed.

"Yes, because Harry hasn't know for years that I fancied him."

"Perhaps he has, but you were too angry the other day to really understand the look on his face. Obviously, he thought you were very much over him, or he forgot. Either way, he was definitely surprised." Ginny lifted one shoulder in a sort of half-shrug.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said. "I don't fancy him anymore." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." They were silent for a moment, before Ginny spoke up again.

"You really should try it, you know, being nice. Maybe not to everyone, but at least to a few people. Some of them probably will only like you for your money, but at least you won't be miserable." Surprisingly, he didn't try to protest that he wasn't miserable. "And you'll know that at least one person would still like you, even if you were dirt poor." He raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" He wondered, but he was smiling. "I'll give it a try," he promised.

**So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away**

"Hermione? Harry?" Ginny ventured softly. They both glanced up from their homework. They were sitting in chairs by the common room fire. Ginny tentatively sat in one next to Harry and looked down at her hands.

She didn't speak for a moment, not sure what to say. Harry reached over and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ginny," he said with a small smile. She glanced up at him.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, and Hermione smiled. "I _am_ sorry," she said. "I've just been stressed out this week, I guess. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, though." Hermione patted her hand.

"It's fine, Ginny, really. We knew you'd come around eventually." Ginny smiled at that.

"Is Ron around?" She asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Somewhere. I haven't seen him since dinner. He's not angry with you, either. He knows he talks with his mouth full too much." Ginny nodded.

"It was still uncalled for," she said. "If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him." Hermione agreed to, and Ginny stood, preparing to go to her dorm and apologize to the girls in there. She could hear Hermione and Harry whispering furiously as she walked away.

She'd just reached the stairs when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and Harry smiled at her.

"Hi," she breathed, unsure of what else to say. Her thoughts flew back to her conversation with Draco. _"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't fancy him anymore."_ Her heart was pounding again. Harry smiled gently.

"I just wanted to say, well, you're not the only one who needs to apologize." She stared at him. "I've ignored you for too long." And without further hesitation, he kissed her.

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here**

"So, he kissed you?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ginny swatted at him from the willow tree branch she was perched on. He simply ducked it and leaned against the trunk of the tree, picking petals off of a flower.

"How could you possibly know that?" She demanded. He grinned.

"Because you make it so obvious," he teased. "You're eyes are all shiny and you keep looking off into the distance and grinning, and then when someone says something to bring you back to reality, your face turns all red." She glared at him.

"So?" She demanded.

"So, you're making me want to puke. Stop it," he ordered. She threw a twig at him.

"I will not," she spat. "I like being happy, thank you very much." He grinned and patted her leg, which was dangling from the branch.

"So do I," he said, and she smiled back at him. He'd been improving a lot over the past few days. She was very proud of him.

_Ginny followed Hermione and Ron down the main staircase. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, someone came barging out of the door to the dungeons, bumping Ron and causing him to drop his and Hermione's books that he was carrying. _

_"Sorry, Weasley," Draco said, no malice in his tone. Ron stared at him, and Ginny hid her smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow._

_"What did you say?" Ron asked. Draco gave him an odd look._

_"I said I was sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He bent down and picked up the books. Ginny knelt to help him. Draco handed the books to Ron, who continued to stare like an idiot. _

_"Thank you," Ginny said to Draco, as Ron seemed incapable of speech. Ron nodded, still staring, and Draco shrugged._

_"No big deal," but he gave her the merest shadow of a wink before he walked away._

_"What in Merlin's name was that?" Ron asked, still looking as though he'd been stupefied. Hermione seemed to understand._

_"That was Draco Malfoy acting like a human," she replied. "Let's go to dinner." She and Ginny led him into the Great Hall._

**  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

"See, it isn't so hard," Ginny said with a smirk. He glared up at her.

"I think I may have developed an ulcer from it," he whined, and she laughed. She'd been noticing a change in the way people were treating him, though he still preferred to spend most of his time with Crabbe and Goyle, except when he was here, with her.

They had yet to publicize their friendship, though she knew she would have to tell Harry soon. She was still afraid of her friends' reactions. They spent at least a few hours a week there in that tree, just talking. She felt nothing romantically for him, of course, as her heart was Harry's, but she found something very comforting in their new-found friendship.

**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**

After Dumbledore's funeral, when Harry broke things off, for her own safety of course, she didn't know where to turn. She was astonished that Draco had actually done what Harry said he'd done. When they'd fought in the corridor with the death eaters, she'd noticed for a moment that Draco was gazing at her. When he saw her looking, he'd given her a look of pure sorrow. She knew that in his mind, he was pleading with her to forgive him for whatever was about to happen.

She, of course, was furious that he'd let those death eaters in, especially as Bill had been so horribly savaged. She wondered how she had not picked up on Draco's allegiances earlier. She'd noticed he always seemed to be keeping something from her, but then, Harry had never told her about the things he'd heard Draco say on the train, or about Draco using the Room of Requirement for something to do with Voldemort. Even when Harry'd been given detention for nearly killing Draco in the bathroom, he hadn't told her why they'd started fighting in the first place.

Sadly, she walked away from Harry after he turned his back on her. She knew he wasn't doing it to be hurtful, but rather to strengthen his own resolve. She knew him well enough to know that.

About three weeks after they'd been sent home, Ginny received a letter from a familiar looking eagle owl. Ron had tried to confiscate it from her, but she'd fought him furiously for it, eventually winning after subjecting him to her infamous bat-bogey hex.

She'd retreated to the safety of her room to read it. There was no greeting, and neither of their names appeared anywhere in the letter, as though he was afraid someone would intercept it and find out they were corresponding. Which, she thought, was certainly a justifiable fear.

_I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I wish I could have told you, but it only would have put you in danger, and I couldn't live with that. I had to do it, but then I couldn't. I'm in hiding now, though I can't say where. If he finds me, he'll kill me. If either side finds me, they'll kill me. I'm so sorry for what happened. I don't expect you to forgive me, I'll never forgive myself. I just couldn't see a way out. I know you're probably yelling at me right now, insisting that you would have helped me find a way out, but you would have only been caught up in it yourself, and I would die if anything happened to you. I really care about you. You're the only person that ever bothered to care about me, and I'll never forget you for it._

_You may reply if you like, but please send it by this owl and do not sign your name. If you do not wish to respond, I will understand._

Ginny immediately grabbed a quill and an extra sheet of parchment. Pausing, she thought for a moment. So many thoughts were running through her mind that she didn't know if she could fit them all without writing three feet of parchment. Finally, she steadied her quill and wrote:

_I forgive you. Please, I need to see you again, even if it's just one last time. Promise you'll meet me somewhere, anywhere that you think is safe enough. I'll be awaiting your reply._

She sealed it magically with a new spell she'd learned. Under the terms of the spell, no one but the addressee could open it. Then, she'd tied it to the leg of the owl and sent him out of the window. Gazing down at the back garden below her window, she saw that Hermione had arrived and was outside with Ron. She watched for a moment as Ron stroked Hermione's cheek. When he leaned in to kiss her, Ginny quickly ducked back inside. That was not something she'd want someone to watch her doing.

It was hardly a day before she received Draco's reply, telling her he was not far.

_I will meet you in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, behind the little muggle pub tonight. Please come alone. Please tell _no one_ where you're going. Both of our lives depend on it._

After reading the letter, Ginny set it aflame with her wand. She didn't want _any_one reading it.

That night, she snuck out at dusk, a black cloak wrapped tight around her with the hood up.

It was a short walk to the village, and she arrived before the sun had completely set. She wasn't scared to be out alone, in the dark; this was a muggle town and she had her wand to defend herself.

She walked around behind the pub and leaned against the wall, waiting. After a few seconds, there was a crack and Draco appeared. When he saw her, he hesitated. She lowered her hood and smiled gently at him, and he walked swiftly to her and hugged her tightly. She felt like crying at the thought that this might be the last time she would see him.

"I am so sorry," he said, his voice muffled into her shoulder. He seemed afraid to let go, or unable. Tears came to her eyes as she realized he really _did_ care about her.

"It's all right," she whispered. "You didn't kill Dumbledore." She saw tears in his eyes.

"But it's my fault he died," he choked out. "What have I done? I could have fought it; I could have taken Dumbledore's offer." Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What offer?" She asked, confused. Draco shook his head.

"He offered to help me. He offered to hide me from the Dark Lord, pretend I was dead so that he wouldn't come after me." Ginny's eyes were wide. "I was terrified up there. I wanted so badly to take his offer, I really did, but I was scared, Ginny. Then the other death eaters joined me up there and it was too late, but I still couldn't kill him. Snape did it to save me. He did it to spare me but it didn't help because the Dark Lord is furious with me. He wants me dead." Ginny hugged him tightly.

"I won't let him kill you," she swore. "Come home with me, my family will protect you," she said wildly. He laughed sourly.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll welcome me with open arms. If your brother doesn't kill me, Potter certainly will just for talking to you." She cast her eyes downward.

"Harry and I broke up," she said softly. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What? Why?" He demanded. She shrugged slightly.

"To protect me, so he says. He's afraid that if we have a relationship, that Voldemort will find out and use me to get to him. He's done it once before, and Harry and I barely knew each other then." Draco stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"My first year, I opened the Chamber of Secrets. I wrote in a diary that belonged to Voldemort when he was in school and he used it to possess me and force me to open the Chamber and attack the students. Then, he used me to bait Harry. At the time, Harry wouldn't have even known who I was if it weren't for Ron being his friend." Draco hugged her again, this time not letting go.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he whispered. "I know it's hard for you." She rested her cheek on his broad chest, feeling the tears well again.

"Draco, please don't leave me again. I can't bear this without you." He smiled very softly.

"I have to, Ginny. You're in enough danger just being here with me, but I had to see you again. You're the only true friend I've ever had." She sniffed several times.

"You're my best friend, Draco. I need you." He hugged her tighter, and she began to sob.

"I'll make it through this," he promised. "I'll hide out until Potter has destroyed the Dark Lord, and then I'll come back for you. I won't leave you, Ginny, not really." She nodded slowly, still crying.

"I won't give up on you, Draco," she swore to him. He touched her cheek.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

In the ensuing months, as they tracked down Voldemort's horcruxes (she'd refused to be left behind, and she could tell Harry didn't have the heart to say no), the knowledge that Draco was safe was the only thing that kept her going.

She sank deeper and deeper into depression, only the battle against Voldemort keeping her alive inside. They finally succeeded in destroying the last of the horcruxes, and they met Voldemort on the final battle field, where he nearly killed her in his effort to kill Harry. Harry ended up destroying Voldemort and saving her all at the same time. She was grateful, but something had happened to her in the months that it had taken to accomplish all of it. When Harry picked her up off the ground and kissed her after he'd killed Voldemort, she felt… nothing.

**  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**

At the very end of the battle, after Voldemort had fallen, when they'd thought it was all over, Bellatrix Lestrange came out of nowhere, trying to take everyone down single-handedly. The aurors and members of the Order were trying to take her down, when she saw a familiar blonde head come out of nowhere and begin battling the psychotic witch.

"Draco!" She heard herself scream. Several heads turned her way, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was him. She tried to run to him, to help him, but Harry grabbed her and held her back. She struggled against him but he refused to let go. Glancing up at him, she could see he wasn't angry with her, though he looked hurt and disappointed.

She watched in horror as Bellatrix's crazy nature began to overpower Draco. She screamed as the woman subjected Draco to what seemed like a dozen _crucios_. Finally, she felt Harry let go of her, but Ron grabbed her arm as Harry ran to Draco and stunned Bellatrix. Once Bellatrix had hit the ground, Ron released her and she ran as fast as she could to Draco's side.

His eyelids fluttered, but he couldn't seem to speak. She began to cry ad Hermione knelt beside her.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's," Ginny sobbed. Hermione said nothing, simply pulling Ginny away as Harry and Ron gently lifted Draco's twitching form. Still sobbing, Ginny collapsed against Hermione, who hugged her and whispered things to soothe her.

Hermione apparated her to St. Mungo's after they'd already gotten Draco settled in a room. Ginny glued herself to his side and refused to leave, not even to eat or sleep. For several days he was in a deep coma, and nothing they did could wake him.

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here**

"Come back to me," she whispered. "Please, Draco, don't leave me here." She felt the bed being weighed down behind her. She turned to see Harry sitting there. For a moment she was worried he was angry, but he simply hugged her. She cried into his shoulder for a moment.

"How long?" He asked after she'd finished. She glanced up in surprise. "How long have you and- I mean…" he trailed off, and she understood.

"Never," she replied. "I promise. We became friends our last year at Hogwarts, before Dumbledore died. Remember, when he started being nice?" Harry nodded. "Well, that was me. He wrote me a few weeks after we left Hogwarts; he was hiding from Voldemort, who wanted to kill him. We met in the village near my house, and then I didn't see him again until-" she broke off, not wanting to think about that horrible day. Harry sighed, rubbing her back gently.

"Is that when you realized you loved him?" He asked softly. She stared at him for a moment. How could he not be angry?

"I-I'm not sure," she replied finally. "I'm sorry, Harry," she added quickly, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't apologize. I want you to be happy, Ginny, that's all I care about." She leaned into him for a moment.

"What about _your_ happiness?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'll find it," he replied. "But unless you're in love with me then I can't be in love with you. I had my chance years and years ago, I let it go too long." She started to shake her head, but he stopped her. "I have to go now, I have to meet Ron." He stood and started to leave, but turned back. "We're concerned about you, Ginny. You can't stay there next to him forever. Hermione is coming by later to take you home. She won't take no for an answer." Ginny nodded numbly. He squeezed her shoulder and left.

**  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

After the third day, Draco began to show some improvement. He woke twice that day, though he still didn't seem able to speak, and he didn't recognize her.

She cried when he looked at her as though she were a stranger. Hermione was there beside her, comforting her, but it didn't make a difference.

"What if he never recognizes me again?" She sobbed. Hermione patted her back gently.

"He will. He's stubborn, Ginny, he always was. He'll come out of this." Ginny shook her head.

"He did it for me. He was supposed to hide until the war was over. I guess he didn't want me to think him a coward." Hermione hugged her.

"It's not your fault," she assured her. "He's Draco. He would have done what he did no matter what you said."

After several weeks, Draco still showed no recognition when he looked at her or anyone else. Ginny wanted to cry when she thought of the day his mother had come to see him and had to watch him stare at her the way he'd stared at Ginny. Never before in her life had Ginny ever expected to hug Narcissa Malfoy, but that day she did.

**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there**

"He just wanted someone to be his friend," Ginny whispered, three weeks later. Neville was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He'd come to visit her when he'd heard about Draco's condition. She remembered that his parents had died from the same condition.

"He was happy, though, Ginny," Neville reasoned. "Just think, if you hadn't done what you did for him, he might have gone on to be a death eater, or possibly killed Dumbledore himself. It was you, Ginny, that stayed his hand that night. It was the thought of you that wouldn't let him go through with it, I'm sure of it." Ginny thanked him through her tears. He was good company; he understood exactly what she was going through.

"It's just so hard seeing him like this. He was always so proud, so strong…" she trailed off and Neville tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Just talk to him, maybe it will help. I felt stupid at first, talking to my parents, but eventually it was just like a normal conversation. It was as though I could fill in what they were saying without needing them to say it." Ginny nodded.

"I just want to see his smile again, to hear his voice," she whispered. Neville nodded.

"We all do, Ginny. We all do."**  
**

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here**

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, there's nothing more we can do for him. He'll either improve on his own, or he won't. There's nothing more that magic can do." Ginny nodded, feeling completely numb. Hermione had one arm around her, supporting her. Her knees felt like jelly.

"Ginny, the healer says that you can take him home with you, if you like. You don't have to keep him here." Ginny nodded.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

Hermione helped her purchase a two bedroom flat in London, and Harry and Ron helped her move everything in. Two days after she was settled, they brought Draco to his new home.

**  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

_50 years later…_

_"Draco, would you like some tea?" Ginny called from the kitchen. Draco appeared in the doorway with a smirk that almost made him look like his old self. _

_"Yes, I would, thank you," he replied. He had improved immensely; though he had never recognized her own his own. She'd had to tell him all about Hogwarts, and how they'd met, and become friends. She told him about Voldemort and the final battle, and how he'd sacrificed himself. He'd seemed pleased with the story, though not near as self-satisfied as the old Draco would have been._

_"One lump or two?" She called. He came across the kitchen and kissed her right on the mouth, something he hadn't ever done. "Draco?" There seemed to be tears in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her. She stared at him, unable to believe it. "I'm sorry I left you. I swear I'll never leave you again." She began to cry with joy._

"Mmphf." Draco kicked her in his sleep, waking her. She sat up, staring around. It had been a dream. A lovely dream it was, but still, just a dream. Draco sat up in bed, and stared at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked. He nodded.

"I think so." He looked off to the side, out the window.

"Well, go back to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow," she said sleepily, pulling the covers up to her chin. He turned back and stared at her.

"Wh-who are you again?"

**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone?**


End file.
